This invention relates to a sun vizor and in particular to a sun vizor for a motor vehicle having an illuminated vanity mirror.
It is known from GB 1 575 086 to provide a sun vizor for a motor vehicle with an illuminated vanity mirror. The sun vizor is movable from an in use position in which the mirror is viewable to a stowed position in which the mirror is not visible.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved sun vizor.